stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
151: Babyfier
Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to throw entire planets into chaos by turning the population into babies; the antidote consists of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee. If left uncured, any de-aged victim will have to grow up all over again. His one true place is at the dog pound, where he turns old dogs into adorable puppies, thus making them more appealing to potential adopters. He is voiced by Tara Strong. He was activated by an ocean wave. Lilo uses him to get into a movie she can't watch because she is not old enough, but Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley eventually get turned into babies as well. Gantu also gets turned into a baby when Reuben releases 151 on him. In the end, the effects of 151 are reversed and everyone is turned back into adults except for Gantu. Appearance Babyfier is a small light pink, oddly sheep-like experiment with a big head with a baby-like face, tiny purple insect-like wings, stubby legs, short stubby ears, plump cheeks, blue nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail with dark pink stripes. He stands 11 inches tall and weighs 24.3 or 5-11 lbs. Special Abilities Babyfier can sprinkle a pink powder from his rattle-like tail over the target, causing his victims to regress both physically and mentally into babies (or toddlers in the Stitch! anime). If not cured, said victims will have to grow up all over again. Weaknesses A mixture of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three mashed bananas, and a dollop of 100% Kona coffee will revert Babyfier's victims to their original age. Alternatively, a special type of flower unique to Izayoi Island can be used as a substitute for the Kona coffee. ''Stitch! Babyfier made an appearance in Season 2 of the ''Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Link, Spike, and Woody. He makes a second appearance in Season 3, reprogrammed by Hämsterviel to transform his victims into toddlers instead of babies (and appropriately renamed Toddler-fier). He left Stitch in charge of several schoolchildren whom he turned into toddlers, including Yuna herself. Gallery screenCapture 24.09.13 18-23-31.jpg|Babyfier's experiment pod screenCapture 17.06.13 19-22-16.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-53-27.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-54-01.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-33-03.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-55-08.jpg|Changing Ice Cream Man screenCapture 20.04.13 16-49-35.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-51-23.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-00-39.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-59-54.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-53-48.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-56-52.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 8-58-33.jpg|Changing a worker screenCapture 20.04.13 16-55-47.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-45-54.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-56-33.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-24-37.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-58-07.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 16-59-03.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-25-06.jpg screenCapture 24.09.13 18-25-51.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-02-26.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-24-12.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-25-24.jpg|Changing Nani screenCapture 17.06.13 19-26-41.jpg|Changing Stitch screenCapture 17.06.13 19-27-19.jpg|Changing Jumba and Pleakley screenCapture 20.04.13 17-02-01.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-02-35.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-08.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-09.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-03-48.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-03-15.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-28-04.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-04-20.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-29-44.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 17-07-10.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-13-43.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-14-14.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-15-49.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-17-12.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-30-52.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-32-12.jpg|Changing Gantu screenCapture 20.04.13 22-19-41.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-21-15.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-23-56.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-24-50.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-25-43.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-26-52.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-27-36.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-28-35.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-29-31.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-30-07.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-31-09.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-32-10.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-33-48.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-06-43.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-08-11.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-34-45.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-36-41.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-37-20.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-39-06.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-39-42.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-40-36.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-42-00.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-42-29.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-43-14.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-44-08.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-46-11.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-47-17.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-48-08.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-48-41.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-49-52.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-51-34.jpg screenCapture 17.06.13 19-33-16.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-54-05.jpg screenCapture 20.04.13 22-54-29.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-13-05.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-04.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-42-37.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-49.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-43-17.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-57-50.jpg 840004041223.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-18-37.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-19-29.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-11-58.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-14-49.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-25-48.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-36.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-17-27.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-28-05.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-18-12.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-18-26.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-29-35.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 20-19-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-20-40.jpg screenCapture 21.04.13 14-31-46.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-12.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-17-17.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-17.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-18-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-19-47.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-16.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-22-40.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-14.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-29.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-28-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-25.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-34-59.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-35-57.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-08.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-46.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-36-55.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-04.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-37-58.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-30.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-38-41.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-23.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-40-44.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-12.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-41-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-43-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png screenCapture 29.12.13 22-10-56.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-08.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-17.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-43.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-11-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h43m40s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h18m46s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h06m50s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m19s118.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-34.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-41-37.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-17-33.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 22-44-34.jpg screenCapture 28.02.13 23-02-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-06-30.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.02.13 23-08-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 10-11-40.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-09-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-10-15.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 19-46-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-11-12.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 19-47-16.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-11-34.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 19-47-50.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-12-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-15-27.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-16-06.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-17-28.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-18-59.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-50-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-52-31.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-53-22.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-55-39.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-58-49.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 13-59-19.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-18.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 14-12-54.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 14-13-27.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-29-33.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-31-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-32-39.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-34-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-33-43.jpg panes29.jpg EX151.jpg Trivia *Even though Stitch was not born as a baby (being a genetic experiment), Babyfier still managed to turn him into an infant. **This happens again in Leroy & Stitch, as in one scene, Babyfier turns three Leroy clones into infants. This also shows that while experiments cannot age older (as seen in "Skip"), their age can be reversed. *Babyfier's pod color is white. *Babyfier is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 151. Primary function: Infant maker. Change the victim into their infant form". *Babyfier's tail appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Babyfier bears some resemblance to Mew from Pokémon, even having the same designation number, 151. *In the anime episode "Link-age", Reuben states that Babyfier's favorite type of sandwich is puréed carrots. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments